(a) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a tool holder transmission structure of a stone chamfering machine which is mainly characterized in that a tool holder which can be operated to rotate is installed on a convex block of a side plate which is located at one end of the stone chamfering machine, whereby the tool holder can be positioned by an elastic lockpin which is preset on one side of the side plate. Further, the tool holder and the frame can be completely matched when pushed by the compacting plate handle whereby the bottom driven gear of the multi-axis tool installed on the tool holder can be engaged with the transmission gear of the motor inside the Frame. Therefore, it is particularly useful to select different tools for stone chamfering operation according to practical needs, thereof to improve the inconveniences and disadvantages of changing tools in the conventional one-tool type machines.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, for overall appearance and to avoid accidents from sharpened edges of cut stones, the stone edges are usually chamfered to provide a nicer outlook and a better safety.
Most of the stone edge chamfering work is done by using a special purpose stone chamfering machine, whereby through reciprocating the stone chamfering machine and the transmission of inside installed motor to grind the tool to achieve the chamfering function.
Whereas, the structure design of the conventional stone chamfering machine is usually of the embodiment of “one tool-one motor” to achieve stone edges chamfering function. Under this embodiment, in case there are different specifications of stones or operation requirements for different grinding roughness, the tool replacement is necessary. The original tool is dismounted and replaced with a suitable tool, and then if there is a different operation requirement, the tool replacement will have to be repeated again. As such, it causes a lot of man hours loss and inconveniencies while several sets of tools must also be prepared at the same time, and each tool need to be saved in special purpose storage boxes for easy carry that is also troublesome and inconvenient. Especially, if the tool is not saved in the storage box after replacement directly, it is easy to have a tool lost problem that may result in the case when a tool of particular specification is needed but cannot be found, and consequently the operation is seriously affected and an additional cost of re-purchase is generated, therefore this situation is hardly ideal and improvements are necessary.